Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 6
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hey fanfictioners I said my name was change to DMCsuperstargamer but I changed it because it suits better. Anyway, Cortex has planned something evil from what he had took knowledge with puppets! This monster is really devestating but could Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku defeat it? Also, an important message in the back of the book from the author. (That's me)
1. Bandicoots and Swords

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 6

Today's Episode: Bandicoots and Swords

AT THE DOOMINATOR

Crash and Coco were watching another show from the Doominator and Crunch was at the gym. Crash and Coco were watching a sword fight that was feathering two bandicoots. One of them was wearing red suit and other one was wearing a blue. The two bandicoots were sword fighting and there was one part when the red bandicoot knocked off the blue bandicoot's sword.

Crash: Whoa, that was good!

Coco: Imagine if I could sword fight like that!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was playing with some puppets that had swords in their hands. Cortex was busy saying the voices of the puppets when Nitrus Brio walked in.

Brio: Hello Cortex!

Cortex: Greetings Brio! Have an idea on how to destroy those bandicoots?

Brio: Not really, because that other plans about the Octobot nearly worked if Aku Aku didn't come up with a plan!

Cortex: (Flicked seaweed off) Yeah, I spent a long time getting rid of these seaweeds and coral reefs!

Brio: So do you have any suggestions?

Cortex: Nope.

Brio: Okay Cortex. I'll leave you back to your sword fighting puppet show!

Cortex: THAT'S IT! THANKS FOR THE GREAT PLAN BRIO!

Brio: What?

Cortex: I'll make a monster that is especially perfect with sword fighting! That monster will just slay all those bandicoots apart!

Brio: Great idea! I'll go make one!

Cortex: (Snickering) how long will it take?

Brio: About one hour and thirty minutes.

Cortex: Perfect!

Brio walked away while Dingodile walked in.

Dingodile: Cortex, what was that N. Brio of yours talking about?

Cortex: Oh, we're talking about this new monster that was good with swords!

Dingodile: And I am assuming that you will use the monster against Crash?

Cortex: Exactly!

Dingodile: That's a great idea mate!

Cortex: I KNOW!

Dingodile walked away from Cortex. Cortex laughed to himself at the thought. Why didn't he think of this earlier?

AT WUMPA

Crash and Coco were finished with watching the show about all that sword fight.

Coco: That was so cool!

Crash: Yeah I know that, but I wonder what Cortex has been up to now.

Coco: What do you mean?

Crash: When he first released the Octobot, it was on water and that was the hardest monster we've seen yet. I mean, what kind of monster would get better than that?

Coco: Probably something made in volcanoes.

Crash: Would Cortex try to do something like that?

Coco: Possibly.

Crash: Well, Cortex would plan that in the future, but we still have to figure out what kind of monster Cortex is making right now.

Coco: I don't know about that.

Crash: Well I'm going to Cortex Castle to figure out what is going on!

Aku Aku then appeared again in a cloud of green dust.

Crash: Hey Aku! I'm going to go up to Cortex Castle to figure out what Cortex is up to!

Aku Aku: You can't do that Crash! It's really too dangerous.

Crash: Why? Everyone has gone to Cortex Castle and didn't get hurt!

Aku Aku: Crash, you're talking about OUTSIDE his castle. His defenses outside are pretty weak, but inside is where the real danger is!

Coco: Yeah Crash, probably you shouldn't go up there right now!

Crash: (Raised his arms into the air with force) we can't just sit back and do nothing!

Aku Aku: Yes Crash. But that doesn't mean that we can't figure out what Cortex is up to!

Coco: Yeah, I could just hack into his networking site!

Crash: (Sigh) Oh well. It may be worth a try Coco.

Coco took out her laptop and then hacked into the network and tried to find out what Cortex was up to.

Coco: (Sigh) No luck right now.

Crash: But there is a video over there!

Coco: Yes, but it just shows Cortex playing with his puppets!

Crash: Oh.

Aku Aku: Well let's just wait until we have some more updates!

Crash: Okay Aku!

Coco sighed and then walked away from Crash and Aku Aku.

Aku Aku: Why don't you do something Crash?

Crash: Alright! I'll go visit Crunch in the gym!

Aku Aku: Okay Crash!

Crash then ran off to the gym to see Crunch.

Crash's Mind: I'll just do a few workouts there, it won't hurt a touch!

AT THE GYM

Crunch was busy punching a punching bag when he heard Crash came in.

Crunch: Hey Crash!

Crash: Hi Crunch.

Crunch: So you came to do some work out?

Crash: Sure, I'll do just a little bit workouts.

Crash picked up a one-hundred fifty pound barbell and they lay down on the floor. Then, Crash started on pushing up the barbell and Crunch just shook his head.

Crunch: Crash! You need to carry more pounds!

Crash: I said a little workout didn't I?

Crunch: Oh yeah, forgot about that!

Crash just started pushing up for ten times and then just did a few pull ups by the pull-up bar. Crash then smiled at Crunch and then left to gym.

Crunch's Mind: That was some little workout!

Crunch then went towards the treadmill.

AT NITRUS BRIO'S LAB

Cortex walked into the lab to discover N. Brio almost done with the new monster.

Cortex: How's it going now Brio?

Brio: Pretty well Cortex. You just have to wait for a few more minutes and it will be finished!

Cortex: Good! Because I can't wait to see those bandicoots sword fight!

Brio: Yes! Probably they don't know even how to do fencing!

Cortex left while N. Brio finished up the monster. And soon enough, time was passing by really fast in the castle and soon enough, the monster was finished. Cortex walked again to the lab and saw N. Brio smiling.

Brio: May I present you… THE N. KNIGHT!

The knight's red eyes shimmered behind the steel armor.

Cortex: Ah that's nice!

Brio: Yes it is!

N. Knight: Hello Cortex! You can call me Kahad.

Cortex: Pretty weird name for starters.

Kahad: Yes, I know. But I am good with swords as you please!

Cortex: Very well Kahad. Never judge a book by its cover! Anyway, do you know Crash Bandicoot?

Kahad: I suppose so Cortex!

Cortex: Well anyway, I want you to go to Wumpa. And you are to stab him or in my language, kill him until he dies!

Kahad: Yes King!

Cortex: King?

Kahad: Yes. You are the boss of this castle, so I will call you king from now on.

Cortex: I usually take respect from my name thank you very much! But, king is way better!

Kahad: Alright Cortex. Crash Bandicoot will be useless without a sword!

Cortex: That's right!

Brio: Kahad, I also made two knight guards for you!

Kahad: Oh really? What are thou names?

Brio: Kade, and Kadus.

Kahad: Excellent names! Now Kade, and Kadus lets go to battle!

Kade: Right on sir!

Kadus: Yes! Victory for the kingdom will soon arise!

Cortex: Well go then!

Kahad: (Leaving the castle) to battle!

And so, Kadus, Kade, and Kahad began to go to Wumpa where Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku are in for a surprise that Crash and Coco would never expect!


	2. Sword Showoff

Sword Showoff

As Kahad and his two guards were heading to Wumpa, Kahad was feeling so confident. As he gripped tightly on his glistering gold sword that had the handle made out of ruby, he smiled to himself.

Kade: Something wrong Kahad?

Kadus: Yes, you are smiling to yourself.

Kahad: Ah, you'll see why the smile appears when the fun of sword fighting begins!

Kade: Ah, can't wait!

AT WUMPA

Coco was on her laptop and sitting next to a tree next to the doominator, Aku Aku was guarding the chicken coop in case any mutants tried to steal some. That was, for food and ammunition. Crash was walking in a straight line for a few seconds and then turned around. He kept doing that in front of Coco.

Coco: Crash.

No answer.

Coco: Crash!

Crash: Huh? Oh, what sis?

Coco: Don't you have anything else for you to do?

Crash: (Scratching his head) Uh, not really.

Coco: Well I think you should (Gasp)

Crash: What?

Coco: Um Crash. I think there is three knights walking towards you!

Crash: (Pushing his hand forward) Geez Coco! You've been reading too many fantasy books!

Kahad: (Whispering) I'm afraid she is not.

Crash: (Flinched) Huh?

Crash slowly turned around and saw the three knights all in a small arrow formation. Kahad was in the front and Kade and Kadus were standing behind him. Crash backed up towards Coco.

Crash: (Whimpering) Are you knights?

Kahad: Yes Crash.

Kade: And it is under the king's duty to kill you!

Crash: What king?

Kadus: It is King Cortex who gave us the orders.

Crash and Coco: CORTEX?!

Kahad: That's right.

Kade: Now you have two choices.

Crash: What?

Kadus: Seems to me that Cortex only gave one order to kill you bandicoots. But we decided to give you a second chance.

Coco: (Standing up and putting her laptop away) A second chance of what?

Kade: You can choose to surrender.

Kadus: And come with us to the castle.

Crash: Hmm. I think I'll go with the first one.

Coco: WHAT?!

Crash jumped up and spin kicked Kade. Kade just dodged but tried to stab Crash in the chest. He missed and Crash punched Kadus in the chest.

Kadus: Whoa!

Crash tackled him down to the ground and started to grab his sword. Coco was shocked by what her own brother was doing but when Kade was about to jump and stab Crash, Coco jumped up and shoved him down to the ground. Kahad just stood there scowling at them.

Kahad: A bit weaker than I thought they would!

Kahad just walked forward and kicked Coco off of Kade. Then Kahad just pushed Crash off of Kadus.

Crash and Coco: OOF!

Kade and Kadus jumped up and tried to stab Crash and Coco but Kahad stopped them.

Kahad: Easy now! You know that those bandicoots are too weak!

Coco: (Dusting herself out) in your opinion that is!

Kade: So what do we do?

Kahad: Like I said, we'll go easy on them!

Kadus: Alright then!

Kade: Why do you mean we are going easy?

Kahad: Simple. All you have to do is go easy!

Kadus: Yes. Can't be simpler than that!

Kade: Very well.

Kahad: Just go easy on them for starters.

Crash: (Pointing out his index finger) Oh huh! So it looks like these knights are mocking us huh!

Kade: Yes.

Crash ran forward and tried to jump and tackle Kahad to the ground but Kahad simply just shoved him away from him into a nearby tree.

Crash: OOF!

Coco watched in horror as Kadus ran forward and cut the tree branch above Crash. Within seconds leaves had collapsed on top of Crash.

Crash: AH!

Coco ran forwards and then landed a forwarding roundhouse kick on Kadus. Kadus stumbled back but then lunged at Coco. Coco jumped away and then had landed an uppercut on Kadus. Kade ran forward and tried to punch Coco but she ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

Kade: Looks like you're going your hardest now!

Kade tried to jump kick on Coco but Coco looked at his direction and ducked. She then landed a full three sixty roundhouse kick on Kade. Kadus ran up and then tried to punch Coco but she rolled away and then spined her whole self in a whole three sixty degrees with her legs striking Kadus. Kadus tripped and back rolled when he touched the ground. Crash finally threw the leaves out of his way and then whacked Kahad. Kahad stumbled forward but then rolled backward and then moved Crash's legs upward. Crash was soared into the air and then he rolled backward. Coco shoved Kahad away but Kahad kicked her in the arm.

Coco: YOW!

Just then, Crunch arrived back and what he saw of what was happening to Coco and Crash, he was in pure disbelief.

Crunch: No way!

Crunch started shooting at the three knights. Kahad simply just took out his shield and blocked all of them. Kade and Kadus ran forward attempting to stop Crunch. Crunch backed off slowly shooting more rockets as he went but then he tripped on a stone and rolled backward towards Wumpa falls.

Crunch: WHOA!

Crash and Coco: CRUNCH!

Crunch splashed into the shallow water. Kadus jumped towards him but Crunch kicked him upwards. Kadus was sent flying into the air and landed on the grass.

Kadus: (Muttering) I should've known!

Kahad: Well, I had made a big mistake too.

Kade: What is it?

Kahad: We had begun this battle without a plan!

Kade: So we have to go back to the castle to make a plan?

Kahad: Yes. So we can make this kill faster and turn that kill to an overkill!

Kadus: Ah, what a wonderful idea!

Kahad: Yes! Now retreat! Immediately!

Kade: Yes sir.

Kahad, Kadus, and Kade scrambled away from Wumpa. Crash tried to run after them but Coco grabbed his arm.

Crash: What are you doing Coco? Let me go!

Coco: No Crash! If they come up with a better plan, they will seriously hurt you. Or worse!

Crunch: Yeah Crash! You are really going to to take that risk?

Crash: Yes! I mean…

Coco: Exactly!

Crash: (Sigh) No.

Crunch: Let's just wait for them!

Crash: What's the point anyway?

Coco: They are probably they are just bluffing.

Crunch: Yeah.

Crash: Well I am going up there!

Coco: Crash-

Crash: NO! I am going to go up there, and you and Crunch are not going to stop me!

Crunch: Crash, you can't-

Crash started to walk up there. Coco and Crunch grabbed him but before he even realized what he was doing, he whacked both of Coco and Crunch in the face and then kicked them in the torso. Coco and Crunch stumbled back and lay still.

Crash's Mind: I had to do it!

Crash's head was getting sweaty now. Crash touched his head and then continued up towards Cortex Castle. Whatever it was, Crash had to K.O both Coco and Crunch in order to go to Cortex Castle. He knew that he couldn't go without their permission but his instincts told him to. But Crash felt a little uneasy about his plan.

Crash's Mind: I wonder if I had made the right choice.

Crash was getting even sweatier now. And when he picked up a Wumpa fruit on the way to the castle, within a split second the fruit slipped off. Crash wiped his hands to his pants and picked up the Wumpa fruit. He bit into it a chewed rather hastily. He needed all his energy for what was to come.

Crash's Mind: Did I really make the right choice?

But the only way to figure out if he was right was to take that risk of going to Cortex Castle.


	3. Plan Disrupted

Plan Disrupted

Crash could see the big castle looming over him. He couldn't see the three knights around the castle so they must be inside. Crash took a deep breath. Crash walked more slowly towards the castle. Two more grimly guards were standing near the drawbridge. When they saw Crash, they all charged towards Crash. Crash ran to a nearby tree and when the guards were close to ramming him, he jumped up just as the tree fell on them. Crash then continued towards the drawbridge.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Kahad, Kade, and Kadus all rushed up to Cortex's room. Cortex was shooting darts at the new Crash image of Crash on a boat.

Kade: Hello Cortex!

Cortex: (Turning around) Hello knights! Have you killed Crash yet?

Kadus: Not exactly sir.

Kahad: You see, we haven't come up with a plan yet on how to kill Crash!

Cortex: I understand. Well, you might as well make the plan here!

Kahad: Yes king.

Kahad, Kade, and Kadus formed a circle and started drawing out the plan when Crash entered Cortex's doorway.

Crash: You'll never get away with these knights!

All three of the knights turned around and Kahad took out his gleaming sword.

Kahad: What are you doing here!

Kadus: You are not welcome here!

Crash: Oh yes I am!

Cortex: So! Crashie always wants to destroy my creations! Get him knights!

Kade: But we haven't come up with a plan yet!

Cortex: Get your swords out and destroy Crash!

Kahad: Couldn't we just surrender him to?

Cortex: Yes.

Kade: (Raising his sword) Well then! To battle!

Kahad: Kadus, you can go first on the attack!

Kadus: Alright then!

Kadus ran towards Crash with his sword on his hand. Kadus slashed at Crash but Crash chimney jumped up and landed a one eighty roundhouse kick on Kadus.

Kahad: (Muttering) Seems like Crash has improved!

Kadus tried to slash at Crash again but Crash ducked and then slide tripped on Kadus. Kadus fell backward and then pointed his sword at Crash. Kadus charged forward at Crash but Crash ducked again and then carried Kadus over as he charged on Crash. Kadus front rolled and then slashed the air towards Crash. Kadus jumped up and tried to land a finishing hit on Crash but once again, Crash rolled to the left and then lifted up Kadus's foot. Kadus back rolled and then staggered back.

Kadus: (Rubbing his back) Ah man! My back hurts!

Crash: Yeah, I should be!

Crash tried to hit Kadus again but then Kadus finally dodged and then and landed a vicious head-butt on Crash. After that, Crash stumbled back but then when Kadus charged forward again, Crash back-flipped on him. Kadus fell backwards and then fell down. Kadus scooted backward towards Kahad, Kade, and Cortex slowly.

Kahad: Alright now! Kade! You're turn to get Crash!

Kade: Right on!

Kade took out his sword and then ran towards Crash. Crash ducked but Kade was ready for the move. Just as Crash ducked, Kade kicked him in the head. Crash was sent flying a few centimeters off the ground and then rammed into a wall. Crash stumbled back up. Kade was charging towards Crash with the sharp sword aiming at Crash's torso, determined to tear that away. Crash jumped up and then rolled forward. He back kicked Kade and then choked him up on the wall. Kade's face was calm though and he just simply used all of his might to push Crash's arms away from his neck and then land a nighty degree kick on Crash. Crash was sent flying forward and landed on the floor. Crash rolled back up and then saw Kade running towards him.

Crash's Mind: I can't lose now!

Crash jumped up and was still determined to finish up the fight.

AT WUMPA

Coco opened her eyes. She rubbed her chest. It had so much excruciating pain on her right now. Crunch got up to slowly, and Coco was glaring at the direction that Crash was heading towards.

Coco: (Rubbing her chest) I can't believe Crash would do something like that!

Crunch: Still, Ya think that Crash would survive in the castle?

Coco: (Sigh) I'm afraid I'd doubt it.

Crunch: So Ya think we should help him?

Just then Aku Aku appeared before them.

Coco: Aku! You'll never believe what Crash has done.

Aku Aku: What did he do?

Crunch: Crash went up to Cortex Castle!

Aku Aku: WHAT?! I can't believe it! But how did he get through you Coco and Crunch?

Coco: He knocked us out.

Aku Aku: That is ridicules! We have to help Crash!

Crunch: Okay! Come on Coco, let's go!

Coco and Crunch rushed up to Cortex Castle. And Aku Aku followed them.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Crash ran towards Kade with all his speed. He tried to use his spin attack on Kade but then saw Kade blocking him with his sword. Crash stopped his spinning and then jumped up towards Kade and tackled him towards the ground. Crash punched Kade over and over again. But Kade's armor was really hard, and so the only thing Crash was succeeding in was bruising his hand. Crash stopped the punching but then he was dragged by Kahad from behind. Crash tried to grab the arms but he was then thrown towards the window. Crash rolled towards it and then jumped back up but then at the same time, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku were outside. They saw Crash's head from the inside of the castle and Aku Aku looked in alarm.

Aku Aku: Oh no! It seems like Crash is about to be blasted out of them window!

Coco: Well I'm not going to make a repeat of what happened when we destroyed Stone!

Crunch: So how are we gonna save Crash now?

Coco: We'll just stack up some leaves and aim for Crash when he falls!

Aku Aku: Nice idea Coco!

Crunch: Found some leaves here!

Coco: Yes! Now let's pile them up!

Meanwhile inside the Castle, Crash was struggling on trying to get up. Crash had discovered that the hard way. Every time when he tried to make an attempt to stand up, Kahad would punch him down with his hand.

Kahad: You're lucky I didn't use my sword on you!

Cortex: Yes Crash! Now surrender now!

Crash: No…

Kahad: Then I guess you'll have to discover the hard way!

Crash: Oh really? What's that?

Kahad then grabbed Crash by the neck. Cortex had a metal cage all set for Crash too. Kahad then performed a thrust on Crash towards the Cage. Crash was tumbling backward and landed exactly inside the Cage. Cortex smiled and then locked it.

Kade: (Jumping up) I could hear some voices outside the castle!

Kadus: I'll see!

Kadus ran towards the window and saw two more bandicoots and a voodoo mask.

Kadus: Well Cortex! Looks like some more company of two bandicoots and a voodoo mask and just heard about our sword fight and are now interested in it!

Cortex: Is that true? Well, that must have been Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku!

Kadus: Well? I'm assuming Coco is the sister of Crash, Crunch is the brother of Crash, and Aku Aku is the father-like company of Crash?

Cortex: Precisely!

Kade: So are they ready to be slashed with swords?

Kahad: Yes. Probably.

Outside, Coco and Crunch already piled up the leaves. But they no longer saw Crash's head on the window.

Aku Aku: That's strange. Why isn't Crash being blasted out the window?

Crunch: Perhaps he won the fight!

Coco: What if he didn't?

Aku Aku: So. Do you think you will dare to go in the castle?

Coco and Crunch: (Gulp)

Aku Aku: Take a deep breath. We have to go in.

Crunch: But if Crash won the fight, he should be out of the castle!

Coco: But he isn't. Uh oh.

Aku Aku: That means that Crash is still inside!

Crunch: I think something bad has happened to Crash!

Aku Aku: Well we have to go in!

Coco: (Sigh) I know. It's our only way.

So Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku went inside the castle and fear that the worse has happened to Crash.

Coco: I hope that something bad would be minor to Crash!

Crunch: Yeah. Otherwise, we'd have to be nearly killed out there!


	4. Knights as guards

Knights as guards

Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku finally made their way up to Cortex's room. When they got there, they could see Kahad, Kadus, and Kade. They also saw Crash locked up in a cage.

Coco: You monster Cortex! Let my brother go!

Crunch: Well, at least Cortex had only trapped Crash in a cage!

Kahad: I see we have more bandicoots here!

Kade: Yes.

Kadus: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get them!

Aku Aku: Coco and Crunch! Take them out!

Crunch: You got it!

Crunch started shooting rockets at Kadus but when he saw that Kadus had no harm in him, he realized that his rockets deal very little damage.

Kadus jumped towards Crunch but Crunch just grabbed Kadus in the air.

Kadus: Whoa! Didn't know you were that strong!

Crunch: That's right!

Crunch then was about to throw Kadus across the room but then Kade tackled him in the leg. Crunch let go of Kadus and then rolled backwards. Coco saw Crunch and then began to fight to. Kade took out his sword and then zoomed towards Coco. Coco just about managed to jump out of there and then landed a ground-pound on Kade. Then Kahad ran forward and then kicked Coco off. Then he retreated back. Coco rolled two times and then jumped up. She could see Crunch standing up and then wrestling down Kadus. Crunch started to rip the armor apart but it was too hard. Kadus landed a head-butt on Crunch stumbling him backward and then he fell down. Kadus took out his sword and then slashed at the air towards Crunch.

Crunch: Whoa!

Crunch then jumped up and then shot a rocket at the sword. The sword was a little medium sized and Kadus had a good grip on it. Too good of a grip. The sword nearly blasted away from his hands and then he was sent hurtling away. Kadus landed on the floor with a clattering sound. Coco dodged a punch by Kade and then landed a viscous blow to the groin back. After that, Kade tried to slash three times at Coco but Coco jumped back and then holded both of her hands down and kicked with both of her feet slamming into Kade with great strength. Kade was flown back with a face of surprise on his face. Meanwhile, Crash was shocked at what he saw.

Crash's Mind: I can't believe it! Coco and Crunch are doing better than me!

Crash had to find a way to get out of the cage! Crash looked frantically around the cage but found no luck.

Crash's Mind: Man. I wish Nina was here!

Coco and Crunch were still losing the bitter match even though it seemed like they were winning. Kade quickly recovered and then jumped back up and ran towards Coco. Coco was usually swift and good and dodging but all of this brutal fight was very tiring for her. She tried to just drop down and rolled away but Kade rammed into her.

Coco: AHH!

Coco tumbled backwards and then slammed herself into a wall.

Crunch looked at Coco in alarm and then tried to go after Kade. Kadus was staggering up now but his sword was till good as new. Crunch ran towards Kade and then grabbed him by the neck.

Crunch: You'll pay for this Kade!

Kade: Why, didn't even know that you were here!

Kade took out his sword and tried to stab Crunch from behind him but Crunch simply just yanked the sword away from him. Crunch looked into his hands but there was no sword. Of course, knights have an excellent grip on their swords and Kade was sent flying across the room with the sword in his hand. Kahad was so amused by this that he didn't even realized that he was hit by Kade as Kade was flying to him.

Kahad: WHOA!

Kahad then accidentally performed a double back flipped and rolled backward. Kahad took out his sword and pointed it at Crunch.

Crunch: (Chuckling) you think that thing is gonna kill me?

Kahad: I wouldn't have this weapon if I can't kill you!

Kahad charged forward and Crunch but Crunch simply just rolled and then threw Kahad across the room too. Kahad was flying across the room but then he sticked his sword in the direction of the floor, and then landed back down with such force. Kadus jumped up and tried to run towards Crunch but then Crunch charged up a mega rocket at and aimed it at him. Crunch shot it at Kadus successfully in the head and Kadus was sent barreling and performing multiple backflips before slamming himself into a wall and then slided on the floor towards Crash.

Cortex: This is impossible! Come on! You have to win!

Kade bounced off a wall and then landed in the floor about three feet towards Coco. Coco finally regained consciousness and then saw him. Crunch finally saw that Coco was okay.

Crunch: Hey sis! Glad that you are okay!

Coco: Of course I'm okay!

Crunch: Well now, we must defeat these knights.

Coco: (Walking towards Kade) and I got just the thing.

Crash saw Kadus beside his cage and thought of a great idea. Crash sticked his hand towards Kadus through the bars and then took his sword from him. Crash then started to saw though the bars with the sword.

Coco grabbed Kade's sword and looked closely at it.

Coco: I've never tried to sword fight before! I've only watched them!

Crunch: Well we have very little time left! You have to start practicing for at least a couple of seconds!

Coco: I'll try!

Kade and Kadus slowly standed up but then fell down to the floor again and then their armor exploded and the two knights disappeared leaving only Kahad and Cortex there.

Kahad: Even though my guards are gone, I must defeat this nemesis for the kingdom!

Crash finally sawed his way through the cage bars. Then he jumped out and Coco ran to his side.

Cortex: CRASH?! How did you get out of the cage?

Crash: Well let's just say that Kadus done a big favor in giving me his sword for me to get through your bars!

Kahad: My guard's mistake.

Cortex: Never mind about that Kahad! Defeat those bandicoots at once!

Kahad: Yes Cortex! And I think I'll reckon I'll have some fun!

Aku Aku: Crash and Coco! Take Kahad out!

Crash: Got it!

Coco: We'll see if you are proven a real knight!

Kahad: Why don't you stop mocking the person who is about to kill you!

Crunch: It's four against two Cortex! Give up anyway!

Cortex: Never! And first of all, it is a fair fight of two gains two!

Crunch: Oh yeah? Why is that then?

Cortex: Because Aku Aku can barely fight and you Crunch have weapons that are proven to deal no damage to my fellow knight here!

Crunch: Still, we'll see!

Aku Aku: Come on Crash! Good luck Coco!

Crash: I've never had done sword fight before!

Kahad: Now king, I'd like to proudly under the castle's order to announce that we have an advantage!

Crash and Coco: (Gulp)

Crash and Coco wielded out their swords and Kahad wield his.

Cortex: Let the battle begin!

Crash, Coco, and Kahad began the sword fight. And wonder who is going to win. But could Crash and Coco defeat this knight even without skills of sword fighting? Or will Kahad soon win the victory over the kingdom? The fight shall decide.


	5. Sword Fight

Sword Fight

Kahad looked at his sword carefully before beginning the fight. Kahad walked forward towards Crash and Crash just laughed at him.

Crash: (Laughing) why are you walking? You are supposed to be running towards me to win!

Kahad: Maybe. But all the choices I make will affect the outcome of the battle!

Kahad slashed at Crash and Coco but they both jumped away. Coco gripped her sword and then landed a simple slash at Kahad. Kahad smiled.

Kahad: Oh you're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!

Crash then had a great idea on his mind. Crash started spinning towards Kahad with his sword gripped tight in his hands. Kahad cart-wheeled to the right and then slashed back at Crash. Crash blocked the attack with his sword but then he saw Kahad jump up and create a massive sword beam on Crash.

Crash: AHH!

Crash rolled away from that and then ran towards Kahad with the sword in him. Crash tried to upward slash on Kahad but Kahad jumped back and then whacked Crash's sword again.

Kahad: I surprise you hasn't noticed this Crash.

Crash: Oh yeah? What is it?

Kahad: I can just damage your sword!

Crash: We'll see about that!

Coco ran forward and then tried to downward slash at Kahad but him dodged the slash and rolled away. Kahad then jumped into the air and slashed at the air towards Crash and Coco with great arcs. Crash and Coco ran forward with the swords in their hands and tried to stab Kahad.

Kahad: There won't be any time for that soon!

Kahad chimney jumped up and downward slashed at Crash. Crash blocked it with his sword and then kicked Kahad. Kahad jumped back a little bit and then started spinning towards Crash with the sword in his hand quite fast. Crash started spinning to and Coco jumped back and watched everything. When Crash and Kahad were touching each other with the spin move with their sword, their spinning stopped and then Crash and Kahad stood there. Then, Crash and Kahad started whacking each other with their sword really fast and blocking all the hits. It really looked like Kahad was going to win but Coco jumped in on the fight again. Coco slashed up at Kahad and Kahad jerked backward to block it.

Kahad: Seems like an act of improving!

Kahad slashed at Crash but Crash ducked and then tackled Kahad from underneath. Kahad and Crash were rolling over and over again until they hit a wall. Crash started trying to yank the sword out of Kahad but he had a firm grip on it. Kahad kicked upwards at Crash making him roll two times to the ground. Crash jumped up and just had enough time to defend himself just as Kahad tried to land another sword slash at him.

Crash: Whoa! That was close!

Kahad tripped Crash with his foot and then jumped up in the air ready to stab Crash. Coco ran forward and then jumped into the air knocking Kahad out.

Kahad: WHOA!

Kahad jumped up and then tried to upward slash at Coco but she jerked back after that.

Coco: You have a lot of energy in you!

Crunch: Man, that guy is just plain mean!

Crunch tried to shoot a few rockets at Kahad hoping that it might help win the battle. Kahad saw that and then took out his shield.

Crash: Why didn't you use that earlier?

Kahad: Because that it one of my most powerful resources!

Crash ran towards Kahad but Kahad faced his shield towards Crash. Crash was slashing over and over again at Kahad but all he made to progress was Kahad moving back a little bit. Kahad swiped away his shield and slashed back at Crash. He slashed over and over again at Crash and Crash moved backwards until he was pressed up against the wall. Coco ran forward again and then shoved Kahad away from Crash.

Crash: Man, Coco has been saving me almost every time on this brutal sword fight!

Kahad: That's it! I'm now targeting Coco!

Crash: WHAT?!

Kahad: Yeah that's what!

Kahad ran towards Coco and Coco blocked three more slashed from him.

Kahad tried to punch Coco but she ducked and then holded both of her hands down and then kicked with both of her feet slamming into Kahad with maximum force.

Kahad: WHOA!

Kahad was sent flying across the room bouncing off two walls. Kahad then landed in front of Crash and Crash got ready to stab him. Crash tried to stab him to the ground but Kahad rolled away and then spin kicked Crash one eighty degrees. Crash fell backwards and then jumped back up. Although he was staggering a bit, he still gripped on the sword strong. Kahad faced Coco and then tried to land another sword beam on Coco. Coco jumped away and rolled sideways.

Coco: I have to learn how to do a sword beam!

Coco tried everything; from using a powerful slash to jumping up and slashing at the same time.

Coco's Mind: I have to learn how to do this!

Coco then didn't know what she was doing; think all about the sword beam with lots of concentration in her. Just then, the next time she landed a powerful slash on Kahad, miraculously a sword beam appeared from her sword.

Crash: Whoa sweet move sis!

Coco: I didn't even know what I just did!

Kahad: Sword beams aren't the only powers I can do you know!

Kahad then started spinning in place but just as the right moment, he pointed his sword at Coco.

Kahad: TAKE THIS!

A small spinning tornado with small blades in it was rapidly turning towards Coco.

Coco: AHH!

Crash: I think I know this!

Crash then started spinning and then successfully landed a sword cyclone at Kahad.

Kahad: WHAT! Impossible!

Crash smiled back and then ran towards Kahad. Kahad saw Crash and ducked on him and then carried him over. Crash was sent rolling forward when he touched the ground and then Kahad smiled at him. Kahad tried to hit Crash with it but then Crunch shot a rocket at Kahad. So sudden, so unexpectedly, that Kahad jumped when he heard that. Kahad looked around.

Kahad: What was that!

Crash ran towards Kahad and then with all his strength, he slashed at Kahad's torso without Kahad blocking it.

Kahad: YOOOOOWWWWW!

Kahad was screaming so loud and he holded out his torso. Blood was slowly dripping out of it past Kahad's armor.

Cortex: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Again this happened!

Crash: Well it looks like you are out of plans Cortex!

Aku Aku: Yes! Good job defeating him Crash!

Cortex: No! I still have another plan!

Coco: Oh really! What is it?

Cortex: Umm…

Crunch: Exactly! Now we have a plan for you Cortex!

Cortex: What is it?

Crash: A trip to-

Cortex: A vacation trip! That is so nice of you! I wonder why you are treating me like this!

Crash: Uh uh. A trip to the cage!

Crash jumped up and then snipped a rope besides Cortex with the sword. In an instant, a cage swooped up from the ceiling and caught Cortex in it.

Cortex: I'll be ready for my next plan Crash! You just have to wait some more!

Crash: Yeah, uh let's go now!

Kahad fell forward and then exploded with a clattering sound and his scream. Now the only thing that was left was a little bit of his armor but he was dissolving into dust. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku then left the room. Just then, Dingodile was walking towards Cortex's room when he saw Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku.

Dingodile: What are Ya doing here mates?

Crash: Uh, going home.

Dingodile: Get past me first!

Crash: (Sigh) if you insist!

Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku backed up and watched Crash and Dingodile fight. Dingodile tried to whack Crash with his tail but Crash jumped up and then landed a board slam on him. Dingodile took out his flamethrower and tried to roast Crash up with it. Crash rolled away and then spin kicked Dingodile nighty degrees. Dingodile stumbled back but then ran forward at Crash ready for another tail whip. Dingodile tried to whip Crash with all his might but then Crash took out his sword and Dingodile stopped.

Dingodile: You got a sword? Never mind fighting then. Go ahead mates.

Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku then walked past the stunned Dingodile and headed to Wumpa. But before that happened, Coco and Crash threw down their swords in the castle's moat.

Crash: You know what? I don't really think sword fighting is my kind of thing!

Coco: Yeah, we could probably do it once in a while but it is not really my thing.

Aku Aku: I agree with both of you.

AT WUMPA

As soon as the bandicoots and the voodoo mask arrived at Wumpa, Coco looked at Crash.

Coco: Crash! Why did you have to knock out us!

Crash: I had to.

Coco: Well you'll be sorry now! You should be ashamed Crash!

Crunch: Yeah man!

Aku Aku: Yes Crash. It is not very nice to fight your own siblings.

Crash: (Sigh)

Coco: But we have something for you.

Crash: Really? What is it?

Coco: A rough beating for payback! Come on Crunch, let's go get him!

Crash: WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Coco and Crunch started laughing and chased Crash around Wumpa while Crash was screaming. Aku Aku was watching the chase to.

Aku Aku: (Chuckling) I never knew how teens can be so playful like this!

 **Thank you fanfictioners for reading another of my archives! I always wanted to thank the people that help me with the making of my archives. Also, I noticed that some people are skipping my books in the archives. What I mean by that is like you are supposed to start with archives volume 0. But some just go to archives 4. I don't really recommend that but it is up to your choice if you would like to read these archives the proper way. So if you are one of those people, catch up to the first books of archives I made because sometimes, when you read the books in order you could have sense into you because sometimes, in the characters dialogue in some stories they include a type of scheme that had just happened from the books before it. Anyway, if you want to keep reading more archives of mine, look out of the next book coming to Fanfiction!**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 7**


End file.
